


Pictures

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'A slashy drabble with Till fussing over how ugly he thinks he is and Richard makes him feel good about himself please'MY BEAUTIFUL SON





	Pictures

“<Richard, do you think I’m attractive?>”

Richard looked up from the guitar magazine he was leafing through, and raised his eyebrow; across the room, Till was looking at a picture. It was the two of them, out in some park where Till had demanded they go - he nodded.

“<Of course I do. Why?>”

“<Because I’m not.>”

“<…oh.>” Richard went back to the magazine, and then his brow furrowed; he set it down again, and looked up. “<Wait, why not?>”

“<I’m not exactly classically handsome, am I?>” Till leaned forward, and Richard realised he wasn’t looking at the picture; he was looking at his reflection in the glass, laurel eyes almost wistful.

“<You’re definitely good-looking. I wouldn’t ruin my aesthetic by dating below me.>” Richard picked up the magazine again, and then, when there was no reply by the end of the feature on semi-acoustic Gibsons, looked back up. “<Till, are you still…>”

“<I’m not, though, am I?>” Till said, almost too himself, voice so small and sad for a moment that Richard’s stomach lurched; he dropped the magazine and stood up. “<I’m… look at me. I’m so worn and scarred. I look like somebody hit me with a car.>” He turned around, and Richard stepped forward carefully, gently touching Till’s chest. “<I mean… look at you. You look like you front some American pop-punk band. You look like…>” He paused for a moment. “<Uh, Green Day. You know.>”

“<I know.>” Richard sighed, and shook his head. “<You’re a handsome fuck though. All the girls are running at you. Well, some of them divert my way, but can you blame them.>” He winked at Till, and knew it was bad when Till didn’t laugh, or push him playfully. He just sighed. “<What’s got you feeling like this?>”

“<I just saw myself in a picture with you.>” Till shrugged, staring at the floor past Richard as if plotting an escape barrel roll. “<I look like your father.>” Richard sighed, and Till shrugged. “<I suppose one of us had to be the cute one.>”

“<Shut the fuck up.>” Richard ran his fingers over Till’s cheeks, and then smiled. “<Seriously. Shut up. I want to fuck you. Do I not?>” He shrugged, and Till nodded, eyes still fixed elsewhere. “<And okay. Maybe you’re not _classically_ handsome. Who cares? >”

“<I care. I feel like you could do better, and you will,>” Till said, sharply, and Richard rolled his eyes.

“<Till. Jesus, Till. You want me to go full-on Sonnet 130?>” he asked, and Till shrugged, cheeks pinking. “<Point is, to some people, you’re an ugly fucker. But to me, and to a lot _more_ people, you’re handsome as hell. >” He rolled his eyes, and Till looked up at him. “<If you ever tell anyone I got this soppy, I’ll throw you into your own pyros, but… I had to spend _how many_ years looking at your eyes and thinking _maybe, one day, he’s going to_ _look at me like he looks at girls_ and guess what? You did, and I love it. I’m a selfish motherfucker. I don’t like you looking at anyone else. >” He shrugged, and Till smiled slowly, widening from a shy smirk to a full-on beam of sunlight. “<If anyone ever hears I said that, I’m moving back to New York.>”

“<That was adorable. You’re shit at compliments, aren’t you?>” Till said in amusement, and Richard shrugged.

“<You’ve got shit self-esteem, I’m shit at compliments. What, you want us to be perfect?>” he snarked, and kissed Till. “<Right, you handsome fuck, that’s enough romance. I know how to show you I think you’re sexy.>” He grinned, and Till pulled him close, cradling his face to kiss him, hard. Richard grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom, and Till laughed. “<Let’s go.>”


End file.
